The Girl Next Door
by KitsuneKMC
Summary: Hikaru's best friend Akira moves and in moves Akari. Oh boy. What's going to happen now? Will they be friends or kill each other? Read to find out! AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, how many people here absolutely adore Hikaru and Akari together? Well, I do! Even though I really like Akira and Akari, Hikaru and her make such a kawaii couple! This is my first Hikaru no Go fic, and it'sAU.There probably won't be much Go….**

**Christina: Hmm. I've never heard of this anime…**

**Madushi: Really? Wow.**

**Christina: …**

**Madushi: …**

**Kimberly: HELLO PEOPLE! ; ) **

**Madushi and Christina: Kim?**

**Kimberly: Yum! I had sugar! XD**

**Madushi: I don't like where this is going… o.O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. :P

* * *

**

"YOU'RE WHAT!" screamed an outraged boy with bleached bangs, green eyes, in his young teens. Another boy, one with short black hair with a natural greenish glow, and warm emerald eyes cringed. "Hikaru, don't be so loud—"

"Like hell, I care! I want an explanation—you're moving, didn't tell me until the last minute, and the move date happens to be, uh, tomorrow!" Shindou Hikaru screamed at his friend Touya Akira. Akira sighed, "I'm sorry Hikaru. I knew I should have told you earlier but, it would've ruined our last days together, and I…"

Hikaru sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Alright, Touya no need to become sappy…" Touya chuckled. Leave it to Hikaru to lighten the dark mood. Truth is, he and Hikaru had been best friends since they were young. It was kind of hard to imagine how they were friends in the first place. They were complete opposites. Akira was calm, quiet, and polite. Hikaru was loud, funny, and rude.

Actually, they were rivals at first. Then rivalry had turned into friendship though they still were friendly rivals. Akira looked down and sighed his bangs covering his eyes. Hikaru sighed as well resting his elbows on the table. "…Wanna go catch a movie?" Akira looked up to meet Hikaru's sad emerald eyes, "…Yeah, sure…"

So that's how it went. Akira and Hikaru spent their last day together hanging out and going to places they had gone as kids remembering their childhood and laughing at the mischievous things they had down. At late evening they were on the roof of Hikaru's house, just laying down and watching the stars. "Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah?" Akira smiled. "Okay, I don't want to sound corny or anything but.."

Hikaru was getting impatient. "But what?" Akira lifted his head to face Hikaru. "You're the best friend I'll ever have." Silence. Hikaru didn't answer. Akira sighed and got up. "I got to go now and help my parents pack for tomorrow. Good bye Hikaru." Then he left Hikaru alone to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

The next day, Hikaru woke up early. That's pretty strange, considering how lazy Hikaru is. "Akira…" he muttered. He couldn't imagine life without his best friend. To yell at him when he did something stupid. To tell him it was a bad idea when he dragged him along on one of his crazy schemes. To tell him "I told you so" every time he was wrong.

"Damn…" he muttered clutching his head. _I really shouldn't get up this early in the morning. _He slipped on some jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt and crept downstairs. Hikaru quietly opened the door and gently shut it heading over to Akira's house next-door.

A large moving van was in front of his house. Akira sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He turned when he heard the scuffling of sneakers. "You came." He said simply smiling. Hikaru shrugged, "Yeah well I had some time…" It really meant a lot to Akira that Hikaru woke up extremely early just for him, especially since Hikaru wasn't much of a morning person.

"So," Hikaru began uneasily, "Who's moving in?" Akira shrugged, "I don't know. I really didn't pay attention to that fact." Hikaru groaned, "That's great. What if it's a cranky old woman or an annoying five year old? Or worse, a new couple with a year old baby who cries at night? I'll never sleep well again!"

Akira rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it's okay, all right? You'll be fine." Hikaru snorted, "I'm not worried about me. It's _you_ I'm worried about. What would you do without me?" Akira gave him a wry grin, "I think I can manage."

"Akira-kun! Time to go!" Akira's mother called out. Hikaru stiffened. Here it came. The moment of dread. Akira stared at him and Hikaru stared back. Finally Hikaru said in a hoarse voice, "Take care." Akira gulped, "Yeah, you too."

They grasped each other's shoulders in a manly sort of hug. "Okay, right now we're having a friendly, emotional, non-gay moment." Hikaru stated. Akira grinned. Leave it to Hikaru to crack a joke at this time. Akira cleared his throat, "Well good bye Shindo."

Hikaru released his shoulders, "See you Touya." Akira climbed into the moving van and sat down staring out the window at Hikaru. He raised his hand in silent farewell. Akira returned the gesture.

Hikaru watched the van that held his best friend drive away. Forever.

* * *

Akari Fujisaki fingered her skirt as she stared at her new home. Her older sister noticed this and just laughed. "Calm down, Akari-chan. It'll be fine you'll see." **(A/N: By the way, does anyway know the name of Akari's sister? Can you tell me please?) **"But nee-chan," she protested, "What if the kids at school don't like me? What if the neighbors are nasty?" Her sister laughed, "Akari, you sound just like a little girl." Akari pouted. She had long chocolate-brown hair pulled in her trademark pigtails and large burgundy eyes. **(At least I think so. If I'm wrong please tell me.) **

"Besides," her sister continued, "You're so kawaii, how could anyone resist being your friend? Especially those cute little boys…"

"Nee-chan!" Akari yelled at her sister, her own face turning bright red. Her sister smiled satisfied. "Don't worry, Akari-chan! We'll have a lot of fun!"

And yes, they were going to.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Was it bad? Good? Please, people I really need your comments. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and so are all your comments and questions. Sorry it's so short, it will get longer!Please review! PLEASE, PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Odd. Didn't expect too many reviews but oh well. I got a fair amount. I got some nice comments. My thanks are here.**

**Mashou no Tenshi: Thank you! There does seem to be shortage on HikAka stories, it sucks.**

**Umeko the God: She doesn't have a name? Sweet! Oh and thanks for telling me her eye color:)**

**Kiss is dreaming: Thanks! I hope this fic will turn out good!**

**BlAcKeSt StAr CaTcHeR: Thanks! I hope to add to the humor soon…**

**Hateingit: Sweet? I don't want it to be too sweet…Thanks…**

**babowonsuni: Teaser? Man I really got to work on my beginnings…**

**BoblovesYou: Thanks for that bit of info. I'll remember that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go…Just my crazy ideas…. **

Akari sighed. A new house, a new school, and she had to make new friends. Just great. The sixteen year old looked at her mirror (the one that had just been out of the moving box) and frowned at what she saw.

A rosy cheeked, bright eyed, and with lovely locks kind of girl is what other people would say. To tell the truth, Fujisaki Akari was very pretty, beautiful even.

With her long chestnut brown hair, sparkling golden eyes, yada yada.

Akari didn't think so.

She thought her eyes looked hideous and her childish pigtail like hairstyle was even more hideous. She complained of her figure (even though most guys lusted over it and girls envied over it) and was constantly watching what she ate.

It was a true fact.

Fujisaki Akari had no self-confidence whatsoever. That's why her parents and sister Mirumi hoped that this move would help her build up self esteem. They hoped anyway.

Akari sighed at her reflection and pulled at one of her long pigtails. _What am ,I eight? I've had these silly things since forever._

She sighed once more and turned to her window when she saw a pair of lovely emerald eyes staring back at her.

Golden eyes blinked.

Emerald blinked back.

"AAIIEEEEEE!"

Hikaru groaned in frustration. He had just watched his best friend drive away and for the past few hours he had been doing nothing but lying on his bed facing the ceiling.

_Like the ceiling will talk to me anyway. _He thought bitterly throwing one of his pillows at the poor ceiling.

_Tsk, tsk. What did the ceiling ever do to you?_ A little voice in his head chided at him.

Hikaru felt his face grow hot. "Now I hear little people inside my head? ARGH!" he yelled out in anger slamming his fist into the wall.

Down in the kitchen Mrs. Shindo winced at her son's anger and sighed. The boy had just lost his best friend. She couldn't blame him for feeling angry at the world. Or at the ceiling for that matter.

"Hikaru!" she called upstairs (**A/N: I forgot to mention that Akari and Hikaru's houses are both upstairs houses.) **

He didn't answer.

"Hikaru!" she yelled again getting just a wee bit angry. Still no answer.

"HIKARU SHINDO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She waited tapping her foot impatiently.

She watched her son come sluggishly down the stairs, his blond bangs over his normally happy green eyes. It was a pitiful sight, a very pitiful sight.

"Oh Hikaru," she said sadly giving him a sympathetic glance as he sat on a chair and pulled it up to the table. He grunted in reply and began to pour a bowl of cereal. She rolled her eyes. It was noon—and he was eating breakfast. What a wonderful way to start out the weekend.

"You know school is starting soon…" his mother began picking up the newspaper she was reading. Hikaru looked up from his bowl of cereal.

"So?" he muttered between his chewing. Mrs. Shindo sighed in exasperation.

"For goodness sake Hikaru. Don't talk with your mouth full!" she scolded. He was sixteen for heaven's sake—sixteen! "And you are planning to go to school this year, right?" she asked dangerously her eyebrows raised.

" 'Course Mum," he mumbled wiping his mouth with his sleeve and getting up.

"Where do you think you're going young man?"

"To the neighbor's house," he countered casually, "Let's see what kind of people are living in Akira's house."

Hikaru walked over next door, ignoring the twinge in his heart, and peered through the window. He saw the kitchen and many boxes. Boring. He looked up to Akira's room. _I'll just climb the tree and see who's taking over his room…_

He swiftly climbed up the cherry blossom tree (**A/N: What time of year to cherry blossoms bloom? I think it's spring but my friend insists it's summer… I'm not sure…) **and peered through the window. What he saw startled and shocked him.

A lovely girl around his age was sitting at a mirror glaring at her reflection. He couldn't see her face but she was really pretty—hot even!

_STOP IT HIKARU! NO MORE PERVERTED THOUGHTS! DAMMIT!_

He growled. Then in a sudden moment of unluckiness, the girl turned to face the window. Crap. Then meant she got a clear view of him. Double crap.

His green eyes met her golden ones. _Whoa, her eyes are really pretty—never seen golden eyes before…Wow she's kind of cute…_

After that magical moment the girl screamed.

"AAIIEEEE!"

The sudden shriek caught Hikaru off guard and caused him to lose his balance on the branch he was sitting on and he fell off with a great "oomph!"

Akari gasped when she saw the boy fall face down to the ground. She put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh damn it all…" she swore under her breath opening her window and reaching for the branch. She skillfully climbed down the tree and squatted next to the unconscious boy.

"Hey…" She poked him on the back. "You all right?" She continued to poke him for several minutes until…

"OW! Geez, woman enough with the poking!" the boy snapped though his voice was muffled since his face was flat on the floor. Akari put her hands on her hips.

"Well sorry for caring!" she snapped back at him. He lifted himself off the ground allowing her to get a clear view of the peeping tom.

"Why were you spying on me?" she demanded glaring accusingly at him. The boy rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Well…you see…it's a funny story actually…"

Akari groaned and noticed a gash on the boy's cheek, "Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!"

"Eh?" He lifted a hand to touch his cheek. She quickly got up.

"I'll be right back! Stay here," she told him sternly before running into the house.

Hikaru was fuming. _The nerve of that damn woman and her freaking right to order **me!** Oh that girl messed with the wrong guy._

"Stupid girl thinks she can boss me around…" Hikaru muttered wincing when he spoke for it hurt his cheek.

He heard footsteps rushing back to him. "I'm back," the girl called out. In her arms lay bandages and some ointment.

"I can see that," he muttered sarcastically. The girl frowned at him before grabbing the ointment and applying it to the bleeding cut.

"Ow, ow, ow! Damn woman, that hurts!"

She huffed, "My name is not woman! It's Fujisaki, Fujisaki Akari!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Well, since we're introducing each other, I'm Shindo Hikaru. And you're hurting my cheek!"

Akari sighed, "It's your fault for peering at my window like a pervert!" she snapped at him.

"Hey, I wasn't being perverted! I just wanted to see who the hell was taking over my buddy Akira's room! That's all!"

Akari looked suspiciously at him but decided to leave it. She finished putting the ointment on then quickly put the bandage on.

"You're all done!" she said cheerfully standing up. Hikaru got up as well and touched his cheek.

"Hey it doesn't hurt anymore! Thanks Fujisaki, maybe you should be a nurse!" He started towards his house.

"Wait! Where do you live?" Akari asked concerned that he might have to walk a long way. He raised his eyebrows at her then pointed that the house next to hers.

"Oh…"

She gulped. As she watched Shindo go into his house she sank to the ground and put her head in her hands.

"I need some aspirin…"

**A/N: Ta da! Another wonderful chapter of this great story! …. Don't worry I'm just being sarcastic. I know the whole thing seems kinda pointless right now but down worry all my stories start out pointless. It will get better. In the meantime please review! Your encouragement helps!**


End file.
